Yandere Simulator: Everything For My Senpai
by PastelHope
Summary: This book/fanfiction is about Yandere Simulator a stealth game about a...you can guess it...yandere. I tried made the book be as the game. I hope u like it cuz this is my first book. I'm still working on it so leave tips in the comments.
1. Chapter 1, All about senpai

**_Week 0_**

 **Friday/Saturday**

Hello! My name is Ayano Aishi. For years i couldn't feel anything. But then i met _him_. He changed my life,finally i felt something. I wanted to do anything for him, i needed him. I don't care what i had to do to make him mine. But then... i walked to school and i saw my Senpai with a girl. I don't know who she was but she wanted to _take_ him from me. I felt something else, **anger**. I wanted to **_hurt_** her, i want to **_kill_** her...

Some time later i got a message from someone. It was the girl called Info-Chan at school. She told me that the girls' name was Osana Najimi. And i still remember her exact words; " **Her name is Osana Najimi, she has a crush on you're Senpai. Osana believes in the myth about the cherry tree behind school** **, she's gonna confess her love to him next friday."**

I asked her why she told me all this with the answer; " **I want that something _bad_ happens with Osana-Chan. I'll hope you make her suffer"**

And then i realised my adventure just began...


	2. Chapter 2, Osana Najimi, Day 1

**Week 1**

 **Monday**

I saw Osana talking to Senpai next to some bushes. I got closer to them and eavesdropped on they're conversation. Osana said to Senpai; " **Ugh you always keep me waiting! I'm not you're personal alarm clock you know!** " Senpai anwered; " **Well we could stop walking to school together if you don't like it.** "

I looked at Osana, i saw fear in her eyes **"W-what? No! That's not what i mean! Ugh just forget what i said _BAKA_!"**

I got mad and thought " **She treats my senpai like trash!"**

Some time later on the plaza Osana-Chan got a phonecall it was about someone who wanted to do anything with senpai , Osana wanted to call the police or something like that. I wonder what it was all about...

Somewhere before the first class started Osana layed down two bento's on her desk, they looked delicious as hell!

She wanted to give one to Senpai. I could poison Senpai's bento so he doesn't like it, i giggled a bit. Osana looked at me and said; " **why are you acting so weird?** " i just ignored her, i don't care what she says right now. I don't have the time to listen to her, i had to take Emetic poison from the nurse office and some rat poison.

I sneeked in the office. The nurse was just sitting there filling in some paperwork. I saw the key from the cabinet hanging on her belt, i had to take it but how? I had to use my pretend skills. The nurse looked at me and asked **"What are you doing here darling?"** i had to anwer quick so i said **"Umm... i have a headache can you help me?"**

She looked at me and nodded " **Of course i can help you, i will get some pills."**

She opened the cabinet and the she realized that she had to get a glass of water. **I'll be right back!"**

I walked to the Emetic Poison and smuggled them in my pocket because i heard her coming **"I'm back Ayano!"**

Well i will not go too much in detail but the pills she gave me were gross.

I rushed to the shet from the gardening club and took the rat poison. **"Okay i got everything now"**

I heard the schoolbell, it was time for class. I didn't want to go to class but i couldn't poison the bento if everyone is in class. I did some pretty normal learning and daydreamed about my precious Senpai...

I opened my eyes i don't know what was going on. 

**"Ayano! AYANO! AYANO WAKE UP!"**

i looked up and saw Rino-sensei yelling at me " **Ayano?! You know you cant sleep during class!"**

i stared at her, **"Huh? Oh sorry sensei! It won't happen again!"**

i knew she was mad but Rino-sensei kept staying calm

 **"You are lucky that i don't send you to the counselor!"**

Everyone walked out of the classroom. I took the two bottles of poison.

I poisoned the bento. **"Now senpai isn't gonna like you're 'delicious' bento"**

Osana walked into the classroom again i heard her saying **"Oh! I almost forgot"** She took the bento's and asked me; **"Why are you still here Ayano-Chan?"** i just anwered; **"No reason"**

She walked to the rooftop with Senpai

when they sat on the bench she gave him his bento. **"Did you make these for me? Thank you Osana!"** were his words

 **"No! I just made too much! Just EAT it!"**

i saw senpai take a bite of his bento, he looked in disgust at Osana **"What's in this?" "Huh? You don't like them?"**

 **"I'll talk to you later!"** and he rushed to the bathroom

Osana looked at the bento and said **"What did i do wrong?"**

As for the rest of the day nothing special really happened. Just Osana walking home Sadly at the end of the day.


	3. Chapter 3, Osana Najimi, Day 2

**Week 1**

 **Tuesday**

I just woke up. I putted on my uniform and got to school

At school Osana was yelling again at Senpai **"What is that book you're always reading Senpai!?"** was her question,

he said **"Oh this? It's a very special book that my sister Hanako gave to me!"** (seriously the book is the last rival, he loves the book too much)

 **"What is the book about?"** Osana asked.

 **"If you're interested you can borrow it for today but... take good care of it" "Of course i will take good care it! Do you think i'm dumb?!"**

He gave the book to Osana and walked to the plaza

I was stalking my Senpai after that and managed to catch an empty soda can he drank out

At lunch time Osana was at the plaza reading the book. She layed the book on the edge off the fountain and stretched around it. I pushed the book into the fountain and Osana did't even notice me

 **"Oh no! Senpai is gonna be so mad at me!"**

At the end of the day she gave the book back at Senpai **"I'm sorry about you're boo-"**

she couldn't finish her sentence because off Senpai

 **"What have you done with my book??!!" "I'm SO sorry! I didn't mean to do that!"**

 **"Ugh, i forgive you but please don't do anything stupid please. I almost had to go to the hospital yesterday because of the bento accident..."**

And Senpai walked home with face off disgust


	4. Chapter 4, Osana Najimi, Day 3

**Week 1**

 **Wednesday**

I woke up and looked at my clock and i realized that i overslept **"Oh no! I'm gonna be late for Osana's and Senpai's converstion!"**

i rushed to school and i was just in time, everyone just arived. As usally i eavesdropped on Senpai's conversation

 **"Senpai, why do you spend so much time at the plaza"** Osana asked this time

 **"I like the sound of the fountain and the sight of the falling cherry blossom leaves. I think it's the most soothing place in the school"**

she mumbled something **"Oh... i think the most beautiful place is next to someone you care about..."**

 **"I couldn't here you, what did you say?"**

 **"Huh? Nothing...but doesn't it get boring if you only sit on one spot?"**

 **"If there's a nicer spot somewhere in the school... i would love to see it!"**

 **"Oh yeeeaaah...! Challenge accepted! I'll prove that i can find a better spot BAKA!"**

 **"Uh.. it's not a competition"**

 **"Don't underestimate me!** **I'll show you, Senpai!"**

 **"Um... you might take this... a tad too serious"**

And so Osana spend the whole day finding a good spot. I followed her but... she didn't notice me. Seriously is everyone blind or something? But it's good that she didn't noticed me though. First she thought about the rooftop.

 **"Maybe he would like the rooftop"**

so i runned to the rooftop while taking some trash cans before she got there and made the roof all dirty so _that_ couldnt be a spot for Senpai.

Her second thought was the maze

 **"The maze might be a good idea!"**

well... i runned to the maze and hid myself. When Osana entered the maze i started laughing like hell to make her scared.

 **"W-what's that? I gotta get outta here! It's scary!"**

She runned out the maze and said

 **"I'm never going in there again!"**

It was already 3.30 PM

 **"Come on! I need to find a spot! Maybe the fountain next to the entrance is a nice place. He did said he liked the sound of fountains and the sight of cherry blossom leaves!**

So i took a knife and killed Mai Waifu, she's always alone anyway. I mopped the blood and putted it in a bucket. I poured the bucket with blood in the fountain. Osana walked to the fountain and screamed

 **"What is this?! Is this blood?!? I can't show this to Senpai!"**

she sighed and sat on the bench next to it.

 **"In a couple of minutes the schoolday ends and i don't have a spot for Senpai..."**

The schoolbell rang

 **"Oh no..."**

Senpai walked up to Osana

 **"Did you find a spot?"**

she sighed again

 **"No..."**

 **"I told you so"**

I looked at my knife and thought

 **"Oh! I still need to burn this!"**

i runned to the incinerator and trew the knife in there. When that happened i activated it and walked home.


	5. Chapter 5, Osana Najimi, Day 4

**Week 1**

 **Thursday**

 **"Uh? Oh! It's already 7AM i better go to school!"**

I walked to school as fast as i could and then i saw her... Osana Najimi...

She was talking with Senpai again.

 **"Hey Senpai! A guy like you doesn't have any plans tonight, right?"**

Senpai looked at her

 **"Uh...i don't know why you said it like that but...i'm free tonight"**

 **"Good! Then YOU'RE gonna see a movie with ME!"**

He looked confused

 **"U mean..like a date?"**

 **"I-idiot! It's not a date! I planned to go with a a friend but she had to cancel! You're only coming so i don't waste the ticket! Got it baka!?"**

 **"Well...it's not like i had any plans..."**

 **"GOOD! It's settled, meat me here at 5:30 so we can leave on time to see the movie!"**

 **"O...kay, if you say so..?"**

Osana looked at the ground

 **"Ooh...a date with Senpai!"**

 **"W-what did you say?"**

 **"N-NOTHING BAKA!"**

I looked at Osana and Senpai

 **"The movie theater huh? I could just take the tickets and rip them apart! But Osana is gonna carry them all day probably..."**

I stalked Osana until she took the tickets out off her pockets to put them else where.

Finally after the last class she laid down the tickets under her pencil box and she just left class and forgot them.

I waited for the teacher to leave and took them. I runned to the bathroom, ripped the tickets and flushed them down the toilet.

After a while i saw Osana running back to class for the film tickets.

 **"Oh no! I hope they're still there!"**

She looked under the pencil box,

 **"What? Where are they? I can't go if the tickets are gone!"**

she searched in the whole class but it became 5:30

 **"Oh! Senpai is waiting for me but i don't have tickets..."**

She runned to Senpai and said;

 **"Sorry Taro i don't have the tickets.."**

 **"Oh...so we can't go?"**

 **"Nope...u can go home if you want..."**

 **"Uh..okay"**

so Taro walked home

 **"I waisted Senpai's time..."**


End file.
